Second Identity
by Iamdaydreamer
Summary: Naruto x Hunter x hunter Do you remember Alluka in Hunter x Hunter? Do you know Nanika another being inside Alluka in Hunter x Hunter? Yes, this is a story of Naruto who has another being inside of him aside of Kurama (kyuubi) and that other being is similar to Nanika, or we can say the same. The life of Naruto is different, and in all more dangerous.
1. chapter 1 Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan. His parents died protecting the village from the kyuubi's attack. The kyuubi itself was sealed inside Naruto and Naruto grew up hated by the people around him.

They called him monsters.

They stayed away from him.

They mocked him.

They wished him death.

But one thing that they don't know, Naruto has other power inside of him that's too powerful. That power is called 'Nen'.

The power of his Nen is really powerful that it created a being of itself. The being becomes Naruto second split personality, second being aside of the kyuubi inside Naruto.

So basically, even though they seem to be two different beings, but they're actually one of the same.

Nanika is Naruto.

Naruto is Nanika.

So, even though Naruto didn't have a lot of friends and always alone, Naruto wasn't lonely at all. No, he wasn't and he will never be. Because Nanika is inside him, and he can talk to him freely.

Even when Naruto knew of Nanika's power, he didn't know of it's concequences. He didn't know that granting people's wishes comes with a price and that price could be gruesome and even sinister.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Iruka sensei scolded at Naruto who was dozing off inside the class. Iruka was really mad we could see his vein pooping out.

"Naruto! You should pay attention! So you can do the jutsu!" Iruka sensei said with a voice so high like a girl, he was so upset at Naruto.

Naruto yawned, he felt lazy, at this time of the day he wished he could swap with Nanika, but that wasn't possible.

You see, if Nanika came out he would be drawn back in. His eyes would change their color into the mixture of black and dark red. The nen would oozing out of his body and it could send shiver down everyone's body.

"Yeah, sensei," said Naruto.

The other students rolled their eyes as they watched Naruto's lazy attitude.

"Naruto, tired?" Nanika asked.

"No nanika, just bored. How's kurama?" Naruto asked Nanika, of course he didn't ask it out loud, he would be judged as crazy. He asked nanika through his thoughts.

"As always, sleeping in the cage," said Nanika.

Nanika's actually a being with little words. It means that Nanika didn't, don't and will never talk more than one sentence. He would sum up everything in one sentence.

"Okay Nanika, I have to continue paying attention or Iruka sensei would be mad at me again," said Naruto to Nanika.

"Ai" replied Nanika.

And the lesson continued like usual.


	2. Chapter 2 Iruka Knows

Naruto did the things that he thought he would never do; and that is stealing the forbiden scroll.

It all started with a provocation and sugestion from a certain teacher in his class that his name wasn't remembered by Naruto.

Naruto then one way or another tempted to take the scroll away and to take a peak on what's inside.

That was why he seated in the middle of the forest that evening, reading the scroll. He didn't quite understand though, but one particular jutsu got his attention, and that is kagebunshin no jutsu.

"Naruto!" Iruka finally arrived. "What are you doing!? Stop reading that scroll and give it to me!"

"Nope Iruka sensei, like what you have said, I am weak. So there's nothing wrong with the weak seaking for power. I just did what Mizuki sensei taught me to," said Naruto while still scanning through the scroll.

"M-Mizuki sensei?" Iruka asked stunned and confused.

Iruka heard the sound of footsteps behind him, the he quickly turned around to see the person. It was Mizuki.

"Mizuki!? You! How could you teach Naruto something like that? He's just a kid! Why did you call a kid to do something this wicked!?" Iruka asked Mizuki.

"What do you mean Iruka? Why are you playing the kind person? That monster over there killed your parents right?" Mizuki smirked after revealing the truth to Naruto.

"Stop it! Even so, it's not Naruto's fault. It's not his fault that the kyuubi is sealed inside him!" Iruka defended Naruto.

Naruto who heard the news felt guilty. All these times he never knew that Iruka's parents were killed by Kurama. He knows the fact that Kurama never meant to destroy Konoha. Kurama was lost for a very long time and she was so hungry that she couldn't control herself. Kurama blamed herself over and over again inside the cave she's locked into.

"How could I as Kyuubi, lost my control and destroy the village," she said.

Naruto felt sorry for both sides, for humans and for Kurama.

So Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he seated himself in a seiiza position and he bowed, placing his forehead onto the ground.

"I am deeply sorry for your lost Iruka sensei, I appologize for Kurama too. I know she didn't mean to kill your parents but even so, you won't believe it," said Naruto.

"Okay, okay Naruto raise your head. Who is Kurama?" Iruka asked Naruto, Iruka knew only of Kyuubi, he never heard of the Kyuubi's real name.

Naruto realised what he has said too late, he shouldn't have said that. Now both Mizuki and Iruka knew that he can talk to the kyuubi, he was so afraid that that could be a thread for him.

"Nothing sensei," he said hoping to drop the topic, but he knew that wasn't enough. So he did only this,

"I have learned some jutsus from this scroll sensei, just like you told me to," scream Naruto loud.

"No! Naruto, give that back!" Iruka sensei said.

"No, Naruto! Give it to me! Iruka's also tricking you!" Mizuki said.

Naruto was really mad at Mizuki. Mizuki is a type of person who would trick someone else and gain power from it.

Naruto accidentally leaked out a little bit of his nen from being so mad at Mizuki, and Naruto smirked.

Mizuka and Iruka immediately felt the aura around Naruto has changed and that it was scary. So scary that it sent shivers down their spine.

"Between the Iruka sensei who could me to raise my head and you who tricked me into stealing the scroll, who do you think I'll choose, Mizuki sensei?" Naruto uttered Mizuki's name with the tone filled with anger.

Mizuki's body shook from fear, and he could feel something coming towards him but he couldn't see it. Therefore, he didn't move.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Soon, a thousand of Naruto's clones surrounding Mizuki and at once Mizuki knew he has lost.

Naruto felt tired after defeating Mizuki; with a weak voice and a weak body he returned the scroll to Iruka.

"I am sorry sensei," said Naruto in a weak voice and he fainted.

Iruka quickly grabbed Naruto and preventing him from falling and at that moment, Iruka felt the same terrifying aura he had felt just now, this time even bigger.

Iruka shook, scared and he carefully raised Naruto because he wanted to see how's he doing.

Iruka was shocked upon seing

The blue and clear eyes of Naruto were replaced by a pair of black red eyes.

"N- naruto?"

 _"No! Nanika,"_ said Nanika with a creepy smile on.


	3. Chapter 3 Who are you?

"N-nanika you said? Aren't you Naruto?" Iruka asked his hands were trembling.

 _ **"Ai, Naruto is I, I am Naruto,"**_ said Nanika.

Iruka could only come to the conclusion that Naruto has a split personality.

The terrifying aura that Iruka said as terrifying didn't feel that terrifying anymore. Iruka could talk to Nanika carefully and asked him anything.

"Nanika, who gave you the name Nanika?" He asked.

 _ **"Naruto!"**_

"Nanika what is your power?" Even though Iruka didn't know whether he has it or not, he still asked.

 _ **"My power is Naruto's power, we can grant wishes,"**_ said Nanika.

"Wishes, all kinds?" Iruka asked, confused and curious.

 _ **"Yes, all kinds,"**_ said Nanika.

"Do they come with... you know... concequences?" Iruka asked again.

 _ **"They come with equal prizes,"**_ said Nanika.

Iruka felt a little bit irritated for the fact he had to read out every question? Why can't nanika just explained everything at once.

"Okay, what kind of prizes?" Iruka asked.

 _ **"Depends,"**_ said Nanika.

"What would happen if they can't give you the prize you want?" Iruka asked.

The next thing he heard scared him so much that he could have sworn for a second that Nanika, is in fact, more terrifying than kyuubi and all the hokage combined.

 _ **"They and who they love will die,"**_ said Nanika.

Iruka was quiet, he didn't talk. In truth, he didn't know what to say. How could this 'Nanika' said something that cruel.

 _ **"Nanika have answered, pat me, pat me,"**_ said Nanika as he hugged Iruka tightly.

Iruka patted Nanika, and said,

"Of course Nanika, good boy, good boy."

Nanika was so happy.

 ** _"Nanika, like Iruka!"_ **Nanika said.

 _ **"Naruto like Iruka too,"**_ he continued.

"Really? If so can Nanika promised me not to use his power against anyone anymore. Can nanika promised to only listen to me and not other people's wishes?" Iruka asked.

 _ **"Ai,"**_ said Nanika, and he soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Team 7

Sasuke was a really quiet boy; he was a genius and he's the last Uchiha. He was actually the strongest in the class Therefore, he gained a lot of fangirls and boys, he was looked up by everyone and also hated by many.

Sakura was one of his fangirl. Well, Sakura and Ino to be precised. They loved to compete and fight for Sasuke, they want to have Sasuke for themselves. Sakura was smart; she could finish a test quick and have all the answers correct. Problem was, she's always temperamental. She couldn't control her anger at all. She hated Naruto as well, she thought Naruto was weak and a hindrance.

Naruto was clueless though, he loved the pink haired girl so much. He would give his life for Sakura. He hoped that he would be teamed up with Sakura; but not Sasuke. Naruto envied Sasuke, because Sasuke has everything Naruto wished to have. Family and love. Even though Naruto knew Sasuke's family were brutally murdered but at least Sasuke knew his parents; while Naruto did not have a clue at all.

"Okay, team one consists of..." Iruka began announcing the team and team members.

Naruto sat quietly for once and prayed.

Sakura too.

Ino too.

"Team 7 consists of : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes, hahaha pitty you ino pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You have Naruto in your group, forehead!" Ino barked back.

Yes, same group with Sakura-chan!! Naruto mentally celebrated, but it didn't last long. But, with Sasuke teme!

'You hate Sasuke, Naruto?' asked Nanika.

'Well, it's not that I hate him, I just dislike him, that's all,' Naruto replied as he growled in annoyance.

"Hmph! How can I be in the same group with two annoying brats!" said Sasuke out loud with intention that it would be heard by both Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't say that Sasuke, I have grown real strong this past few weeks, I am going to show you what I am capable of doing! You will be proud of me, because I won't be bringing you down!" said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! I'm proud of you already!" said Naruto cheerfuly.

Sakura upon hearing Naruto's voice, turned to him and gave him the coldest look. "None of your business Naruto! You can drop dead and see if I care!" said Sakura.

Naruto dropped his head in sadness and raised it again immediately in anger. He felt it was unfair that he was being treated that way just because he was uncool. All eyes were always on Sasuke, while he was overshadowed by Sasuke's arrogance.

Sasuke sensed a pair of eyes were looking at him; when he turned around it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. For Sasuke, Naruto has always been the loud and childish boy. He was immature and have nothing better to do than pranking others. Sasuke didn't have time for Naruto at all. He was busy getting stronger each day to revenge his family, he didn't have time to play along with childish boy like Naruto. Sasuke didn't hate Naruto either, he just dislike him, that's all.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sasuke as he threw Naruto a death glare.

"Your shitty face!" spatted Naruto towards Sasuke, also throwing his death glare.

"Okay class! Settle down please! Especially three of you, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! We have class to finish. Oh! And before I forget, team 7 is under Kakashi's sensei. He told you all to wait for him in the classroom this afternoon!" announced Iruka; and the class went on like usual.

The class has finally ended. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stayed in the classroom and waited for Kakashi to come. The silence was defening, no one talked; and Naruto found it very irritating. Silence is never right for Naruto, it is strange, foreign, and not natural. What comes naturally to Naruto are noises and ramen.

Let's just admit it, with two beings living inside Naruto's body, there was no way Naruto could get a single day of peace. It'll be either Kurama or Nanika that talk - or maybe both.

"Ergh, where is Kakashi sensei! Seriously what took him so long!" complained Sakura while biting her nails.

Sakura was sitting in her place with her legs crossed. She sat so femininely, so lady like that if Ino were there at the moment, she would probably puke blood. Sakura was trying to keep her image in front of her beloved Sasuke, normally, she wouldn't even sit that way.

"Yeah! What took him so long??" Naruto too began to complain.

"Shut up dobe, you're polluting the air in this room!" Sasuke commented coldly as he cleaned his kunai.

Sasuke was just trying to piss Naruto off. He loved doing it, and even though he disliked Naruto the most, looking at Naruto's pissed off face was always worth it for Sasuke. As literally everyone in this school knows, Naruto is easily provoked.

"You shut up! Don't tell me what to do, teme!" Naruto said with a low growl.

'Hmph, growling like an animal,' thought Sasuke as he flashed Naruto his famous smirk.

"What are you smirking at!" Naruto said pissed off.

"Shut up Naruto! Don't disturb Sasuke! Yeah, Sasuke's right, you better be quiet you're polluting the air," said Sakura defending her love.

Naruto was very angry at Sasuke, but seeing how it affected his crush so much, he stopped himself from fighting back and settled in his place.

'What's wrong Naruto? You're so sad,' said Nanika. Nanika and Naruto is one, therefore it was obvious that Nanika could feel whatever emotion Naruto was feeling.

'Of course because of his so called crush Sakura! She was such a slut! Sticking herself all over Sasuke, even Sasuke doesn't like her at all. You have such a bad taste kid.' Kyubi who had been silent started to speak.

"I know, but I loved her," whispered Naruto to both of them. Naruto sometimes, unconciously spoke out what he thought. That is actually a habit that can put Naruto in a serious danger. Because as a result of it, Sasuke unpurposely overheard Naruto talking to himself which weirded Sasuke out a little.

"Hey kids! How are you!" Kakashi who team 7 had been waiting for for one hour finally pooped out in the middle of no where, startling three of them.

"You're late!" screamed both Sakura and Naruto.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry. Now, shall we move somewhere else and talk?"


End file.
